A Shard of Darkness: The Setting
by avrjoe
Summary: The Tale of the Shard of Darkness itself. This is the Setup for all the stories I write in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shard of Darkness Setting**

now also with a forum forum/A-Shard-of-Darkness-Setting-and-Stories/153249/

The Shard of Darkness is a setting for stories set in a World of Darkness. It is not _the_ World of Darkness, it is _a_ Word of Darkness. A world where existence has continued past the Apocalypse or Gehenna or what ever one would call it of 2004. Such an event ended, not with a bang, but a whimper. By and large the world continued as it was. However, changes are on the horizon. The first of these changes came as fallout from the distraction of the supernatural world in dealing with the supposed end times as described in various mythos.

During that time people known as Projectors came out of the darkness and into the light. With them came the startling realisation that ghosts were a real, provable phenomena. The world did not end at this revelation. It did not answer most of the great questions of life, for the ghosts themselves still asked many of the same questions.

Once the mortal population of the world accepted ghosts and the powers they, and these Projectors could wield, disembodied cracks began to form in the disbelief that long held magic at bay. Astral projection was certainly easy to accept under this new light of discovery and soon other psychic powers and phenomena became accepted as truth. New fields of study opened to learn the ways of the newly discovered power or rediscovered disciples.

None would call them magic, but those who deeply studied the field have begun to wonder where one should draw the line dividing psychic powers and the powers others claim are 'magic?' Were the myths of magic of old nothing but little understood psychic powers? No one could say for certain.

As the world was finally coming to grips with these discoveries, more events that could only be described as amazing began to happen. Circa 2008, roughly four years after the discovery of 'psychics', people began to spontaneously erupt with torrents of power, a psychically manifested aura of power. As such, those touched by such power became known as 'The Manifested.' These people wielded powers even the most powerful psychic couldn't come close to matching. The Manifested, it seemed, came in five varieties drawn down ancient elemental divisions. Some whispered of magic, while others spoke openly about unused portions of the human brain aligning to such elements to grant such power.

The public at large, still not ready to collectively admit magical things walked among them, grabbed hold of cultural mainstays for answers. It seemed it was easier for most people to sleep at night if one could reason the world is awash with elemental powered comic book-like superheroes or mutants rather than magical beings returned wielding ancient powers.

The number of Manifested started to slow after the first wave appeared. After the first recorded incidents, only teenagers going through or just past puberty manifested. While no one could predict who would manifest, relatives of those already manifested seemed the most frequent cases.

Statistical comparison of the current number of Manifested in relation to the slacking rate of new Manifested seemed to indicate their numbers would stabilize at around one hundred thousand. The numbers are skewed gender wise: 99% female to 1% male. While no one is sure, intense speculation exists that the power of the Manifested might be genetic and may pass to their offspring.

Thus, in a post space and arms race world, a new kind of race has emerged; the Manifested race. The nations of the world court, recruit and even at times seek to kidnap or subvert the Manifested, as does every shadow player still lurking in the darkness of this world.

The year is now 2012. The world has managed, barely, to account to itself what the Manifested are and represent. The veil that separates the darkness of the world of the supernatural from the light of public admittance is strained almost to the point of breaking. Some groups prepare for their world to be thrust into the light of public knowledge, while some fight fiercer than ever to hold that filmy gauze in place.

They all hope for time to lick their wounds; a few more years to prepare, rebuild or cover up their affairs. No one is prepared for what 2012 will unleash upon them. This is a story set in this time of upheaval. As a power as ancient as the Blood of the Dragons that empowers the Manifested, a power restrained for eons from finding its way to humanity, finally re-emerges. This is a story of ancient powers coming to deal with the full host of the Exalted.

The world itself has a story. However, the story of the world can spoil the stories of individuals in it. Below this point there are spoilers for the various stories set in the Shard of Darkness to date those stories are

_The Tale of the Seven_ (a Prequel that can stand alone.)

s/10698603/1/The-Tale-of-the-Seven

_The Perils of Willow_

s/8407896/1/The-Perils-of-Willow-A-Shard-of-Darkness-Adventure

_Halloween of Horror_

_ s/9409652/1/Halloween-of-Horror-a-Shard-of-Darkness-Adventure_

_The Old World Gives Way _\- Coming soon.

_Mister Campeggio Goes to Washington_ \- Coming Later

Spoilers below this point

(more to come)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dramatis Persona**

**Kimura Household**

**Kashi Kimura - **A young, athletic teen from the Inglewood neighborhood of Los Angeles. Kashi is biracial of Japanese and Caucasian American descent. For currently unknown reasons Kashi possesses physical traits that are not typically found among most Asians, most notably his eye and hair color. He possesses distinct Japanese features that are much more noticeable up close than at a distance, but he also has blue eyes and naturally blond hair, both a few shades darker than his mother. He is heavily involved in sports while barely passing in his scholastics. Kashi exalted as a Solar the weekend after Memorial Day 2012.

**Willow Kimura -** It is often said that Willow Kimura acts older than her thirteen years would indicate. She is Kashi's younger sister. She shares in her brother's oddities of appearance. While much paler of skin tone, her Japanese features are even more noticeable. However, her green eyes and red hair are an astonishing departure from from her more traditional Asian features. Willow is gifted with a genius level intelligence and a memory that is beyond photographic in nature. She worries a lot about the eventual fate of both her brother and mother.

**Banyan Kimura - **Kashi's mother. She became pregnant with Kashi during a fling with a Marine technician named Jin Kimura while on vacation in Hawaii, where they married and lived for two years. She and her husband moved to Los Angeles upon his discharge from the marine core. They divorced shortly before Kashi turned five. Willow was born in December of that year. She does not like talking about her past. Banyan works two jobs, struggling to give her children a good life, particularly Kashi, whom she often worries about.

**Inglewood Neighborhood**

**Edith Johnson -** The Kimura's elderly African American neighbor. She is originally from Alabama, although she has lived in Inglewood for over fifty years. She is the owner of the block of townhouses from which the Kimura's rent. She is a widow, her husband passed away thirteen years previous. She has informally adopted Kashi and Willow as surrogate grandchildren after her own grandson was killed after becoming mixed up with gangs. She is one of the few people in the neighborhood who can control Kashi.

**Ken Baker -** A fourteen year old student at the high school in Inglewood. He is a long time fan of Kashi's soccer skills, and has followed his high school career closely. He, however, did not attend the same middle school as Kashi and Willow. Ken began hanging out with Willow when she started high school; both because it would give him a chance to meet Kashi and he found Willow to be an intelligent and broad minded friend.

**Woodchuck -** The nickname of an overweight, reportedly bisexual, convenience store clerk. He is a bumbling but well intentioned individual, whom ill luck picks frequently as it's whipping boy. Due to the union rules for extras in a production, he never has a line of dialog, **ever**.

**Ajeet Goya -** A friendly, naturalized citizen of the United States who is an educated business entrepreneur. He owns the Sweet Rest Inn, a hotel that serves the lower middle class, and a chain of small grocery stores. Mr. Goya believes firmly in helping the community. He is a member of the small business owners association and frequent contributor to the local fire and police department. In fact, all employees of the police station or fire department get a discount at all of his establishment as well as access to his break room, free coffee in his stores, and access to his hotel's continental breakfast.

**Carl Martin -** A gruff and unpleasant man who owns Carl's, a local diner. He is one of Banyan's bosses. Carl cuts corners and gives his employees only what the law requires in terms of benefits and salary. He often pressures them to do small amounts of extra work while off the clock, and often tries to cut breaks short by 'misremembering' when they went. He also insists, when he is working as cook, on taking the lion's share of the tips, even though he's the owner of the establishment.

**Ladera Heights Neighborhood**

**Daniel Jones - **A successful Insurance agent, Mr. Jones is a hard working father of six. While having never been poor, Daniel Jones was raised on the lower side of the middle class. He worked hard to advance socially. A strong and supportive upbringing from his father and grandfather left him appreciative of how hard it is to move up socially for those who were raised in more humble circumstances. His father was a locksmith and, in his youth, Daniel would often ride along with his father on calls to the deeper ghettos the white employees would hesitate to go too. Exposed to neighborhoods where children were afraid to play or even act like children, Daniel made helping local youth his goal. He has done extraordinary things to raise money and public consciousness on such issues. Every year, he delights in bringing joy at Halloween, he finds it amusing to defeat what he thinks of as the world's real monsters (Gangs, Drug Peddlers and Abusers) by using a night of fake monsters and harmless frights to give children a good time.

In the aftermath of the Halloween attack, Mr. Jones was found unharmed, but very confused. He was discovered in a closet, unable to remember why he was there. Believing he must have hidden and abandoned his family and guest to the attackers troubled him for some months. While no injures were found on his person, the official police report listed him as the likely the victim of a head injury, given his lapse in memory. Feeling vindicated by the original report, Daniel did what he could to put the event behind him. Not letting his experience beat him, he chose to continue his work for local youth as well as his holiday traditions.

**Martha Jones -** An involved mother and part time cosmetic sales representative, Martha Jones shares her husband's love of children and community involvement. Although born to wealthier circumstances than Daniel, her parents shared with her a deep sense of civic duty and involvement in civil rights. These are causes she's proud to continue to champion. After the ordeal at Halloween, the community came together to raise money that defrayed the initial costs of Martha's medical bills.

Martha suffered blood loss from a severe cut to the scalp. During the emergency treatment, first responders utilized a new compound from Vital Fluids Pharmaceuticals blood substitute line; VFPB-ONC blood. This mixture is not just pre enriched with oxygen and more coagulants to stop bleeding like the older OC line, but also contains added nutrients to feed the body's organs. She managed to get out of the hospital with only stitches and a light case of anemia. Martha was contacted for a survey by VFP research and asked if she could be quoted for a commercial. Martha and Daniel were surprised when a few weeks later a check for twenty thousand dollars arrived as a form of payment for the quote that was used in a magazine ad. The money more then covered the cost of the remaining repair and medical bills suffered from the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Line

**1973**

Friday, July 12, 1973

Jin "Jet" Kimura is born in Okinawa, Japan

**1975**

Monday, April 14, 1975

Banyan is born in San Fernando, California.

**1992**

May 1992

Banyan runs off from her parents and meets Jet in Hawaii. Jet is serving in the military in an attempt to help secure his permanent American citizenship.

**1993**

Monday, September 6, 1993

-Kashi is conceived at a drunken Labor Day beach party between the eighteen year old Banyan and a twenty year old Jet in Hawaii.

Saturday, November 13, 1993

-Banyan tells Jet she's pregnant. The terrified teenager is relieved when Jet proposes to her.

Friday, December 17, 1993

-Banyan and Jet are married in a civil service in Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii.

**1994**

January 1994

-Banyan takes several part time jobs cleaning houses to supplement Jet's income from being enlisted in the Marine Corp.

April 1994

-Banyan notes how the baby inside of her never seems to stop moving and it tires her greatly. Her doctor confirms that she is carrying a boy and that he will most likely weigh at least ten pounds at birth. Banyan is forced to quit her job in mid April when her advancing pregnancy makes things too difficult.

Tuesday, June 21, 1994

-After a lengthy and arduous labor that Banyan never lets her son forget, Kashi is born two weeks late in Honolulu. Other than his above average birth weight he is completely healthy and taken home the following day.

**1995**

January 1995-December 1996

-Banyan stays at home and tends to Kashi while Jet continues to serve in the Marines. He is away frequently, but the family is more than able to support itself in this way. As a baby, Kashi begins to display the voracious appetite and exuberant energy that will characterize most of the rest of his life.

Wednesday, June 21, 1995

-Kashi turns one year old.

**1996**

**Friday, June 21, 1996**

-Kashi turns two years old.

Tuesday, December 31, 1996

-Jet receives a General Discharge from the Marine Corp. He does secure permanent citizenship (both through his marriage to Banyan and his service), however this cuts off most of the family's income. Banyan suggests that they move to the mainland where there might be more opportunity for Jet to find work while they still have the means. He agrees.

**1997**

February 1997

-Kashi's family moves to Los Angeles when he is two years old. His father finds work as a local mechanic, although it is not as much as when he was in the Marines. They move into a small apartment in LA, although money is still tight. This forces Banyan to take on part time jobs while still attempting to care for Kashi.

February 1997-June 1998

-Cracks begin to appear in Jet and Banyan's marriage. Jet has resorted to drinking and carousing with friends. Banyan and Jet frequently and loudly squabble over money and his drinking. Banyan accuses Jet of being a lazy drunk who is distant from his own son. Jet accuses Banyan of coddling Kashi too much and of nagging him to death.

Saturday, June 21, 1997

-Kashi turns three years old

**1998**

Sunday, June 21, 1998

-Kashi turns four years old.

August 1998

-Jet wants Banyan to put Kashi in preschool. Banyan refuses. Jet again accuses Banyan of coddling Kashi.

Friday, October 16, 1998

-Jet loses yet another mechanic job for showing up to work late and intoxicated. Banyan, reluctantly, takes a job cleaning hotel rooms. She now regrets not putting Kashi in preschool and is apprehensive to leave him with Jet, alone, for extended periods of time.

**1999**

January-May 1999

-Banyan becomes more and more wary of Jet's friends. They are rough and motorcycle enthusiasts like he is. Banyan does her best to shield Kashi from them, but she knows that she can do nothing when she is forced to go to work. She is forced to work more and more unsavory jobs and seedier places, even taking a waitressing job at a local truck stop in addition to her job cleaning hotel rooms. Rumors swirl that she is undertaking even seedier activities to pay the bills.

Monday, April 5, 1999

-Willow is conceived.

Monday, May 31 1999

-Banyan is forced to work the busy Memorial Day weekend and leaves Kashi in Jet's care. With the wife out, Jet throws a party. They leave beer and food everywhere, both of which a four year old Kashi gets into. Needless to say, Banyan is furious when she returns.

Sunday, June 6, 1999

-Banyan tells Jet she is pregnant again. They have their largest fight to date. Anticipating such an event, Banyan sends Kashi to stay with their neighbor across the street, Mrs. Johnson. Banyan has Jet thrown out of the house when he accuses her of sleeping around and claims that the child in her belly is not his.

Monday, June 21, 1999

-Kashi turns five years old

Saturday, July 3, 1999

-Jet, who had been living with his friends for the past month, is arrested and charged with murder. He secretly takes the fall for one of his gang member friends. Plea bargaining down the charge to manslaughter. A pregnant Banyan tells Kashi that his father is most likely never coming back.

July-December 1999

-Banyan is forced to work grueling hours to support Kashi and herself now that Jet is completely gone. She served him with divorce papers and wanted nothing more to do with him after his conviction and prison sentence. Unfortunately, Banyan has to work almost up until her due date; however she finds her current pregnancy easier than Kashi so it is not as difficult.

August 1999

-Kashi begins Kindergarten. Much to Banyan's shock, Kashi tells her he likes school especially lunch.

August-December 1999

-Kashi's weight balloons sharply as he enters school and Banyan cannot figure out why. It is only discovered at the end of the semester that he has been sneaking into other lunch periods during the Kindergarten nap time and helping himself to second and sometimes even third lunches.

Tuesday, December 21, 1999

-After a relatively quick and vastly easier labor compared to Kashi, Willow is born two weeks early in Los Angeles. She is not healthy after several days of monitoring she is allowed to go home on the 25th. Five year old Kashi pouts that she was the worst Christmas present he ever got.

Saturday, December 25, 1999

-Banyan's neighbor from next door, Mrs. Johnson drops by with a small cake as a Christmas Gift. She had taken care of Kashi in the past and volunteers to help take care of Willow and Kashi and spare an exhausted Banyan. Kashi discovers the cake in the kitchen and spirits it away to his bedroom. The two women later find Kashi sleeping, covered in cake, having devoured the entire thing.

**2000**

Thursday, January 6, 2000

-Banyan catches Kashi trying to mail his new little sister 'back to Santa Claus.'

Wednesday, June 21, 2000

-Kashi turns 6 years old.

August 2000

-Kashi begins First Grade

Thursday, November 23, 2000 (Thanksgiving Day)

-Money is tight at the house due to Willow's birth. As a result, Kashi makes rounds, of his own volition, to the neighbor's houses in an attempt to eat Thanksgiving Dinner with them, despite the fact that Banyan has already given him a more than adequate meal. After suckering two huge additional meals out of two other families, Mrs. Johnson catches Kashi when he tries to solicit a fourth meal from her. Taking note of the extremely swollen belly sticking out from under his shirt, the food stains on his face and the knife, fork and spoon in his pocket she brings him home to a very embarrassed Banyan.

Thursday December 21, 2000

-Willow turns one year old.

**2001**

May-August 2001

-Banyan enrolls Kashi in swimming and surfing lessons at the beach to try to curb his energy…and because he is driving her crazy. He takes to swimming and surfing naturally and thoroughly enjoys it. However, now the only thing he wants to do is go to the beach and badgers Banyan constantly to take him swimming. The swimming also helps to curb Kashi's weight, which had been increasing steadily since kindergarten. He slims back down to a more normal weight range.

Thursday, June 21, 2001

-Kashi turns seven years old.

August 2001

-Kashi begins Second Grade.

-Banyan finds Willow playing with Kashi's First Grade reading books; she learns Willow can read and recognize single words and simple sentences.

Wednesday, August 21, 2001

-Kashi makes friends with Samantha after she lets him kiss her. They are friends throughout the remainder of their shared school days.

Friday December 21, 2001

-Willow turns two years old.

**2002**

Friday, June 21, 2002

-Kashi turns eight years old.

August 2002

-Kashi begins Third Grade

August 2002-June 2003

-Kashi begins to earn more and more friends as his reputation for being genuinely friendly and highly amusing spreads.

Wednesday, September 18, 2002

-Kashi taken to the Principal's office for paying girls in skirts a quarter to climb on top of the jungle gym while he lay in the sand underneath them. This antic earns him the friendship of Brandon and Justin, who along with Samantha, are some of his oldest friends.

Saturday December 21, 2002

-Willow turns three years old

**2003**

Saturday, June 21, 2003

-Kashi turns nine years old.

August 2003

-Kashi begins Fourth Grade

-Banyan places Willow in Preschool. The preschool staff marvel at her reading aptitude.

Sunday December 21, 2003

-Willow turns 4 years old

**2004**

Monday, March 15, 2004

-Kashi is suspended for a day for attempting to launch himself on top of one of the school's buildings from the playground swing set and for harassing a nurse as she tried to treat his wounds from his failed attempt.

Wednesday, April 14, 2004

-Kashi's appetite becomes notorious among his peers as undertakes a bet to eat six other children's lunches at school. He, incredibly, wins. This prompts his teacher to call his mother about his appetite and increasing weight. He is now one of the biggest and heaviest kids in his class, although he could not quite be considered fat, his weight has increased significantly and he has become noticeably greedier through the year. As a result he has grown rather pudgy, especially in the belly.

May-August 2004

-Banyan, concerned about Kashi's appetite, takes him to multiple doctors. All of them diagnosis him as normal, if not just a tad overweight. To attempt to curb his weight, Banyan again enrolls Kashi in swimming and surfing lessons as well as Pee Wee Baseball and Soccer in hopes that exercise will help. It helps somewhat, and Kashi's weight decreases to a normal range as a result of his increased activity and a growth spurt.

-Willow starts to ask Banyan to go to the library. Banyan cheerfully assigns Kashi the task of seeing his sister back and forth.

Monday, June 21, 2004

Kashi turns ten years old.

August 2004

-Kashi begins Fifth Grade

-Willow begins Kindergarten. On the advice of the preschool staff, objections that she should wait a year are waved as reading aptitude tests show she is already reading on a Third Grade level.

Tuesday December 21, 2004

-Willow turns five years old.

**2005**

Thursday, June 2, 2005

-Kashi finally launches himself on top of the roof of his Elementary School. His goal was to take a dive off the top of the roof into the fountain in front of the office. Unfortunately, Kashi misjudges his jump and ends up in the sticker bushes surrounding the fountain. He is, somehow, miraculously unharmed except for scrapes and bruises. He is suspended for the rest of the school year…a whole one day.

Saturday, June 18, 2005

-While playing soccer in the park, Kashi is approached by a strange man who compliments him on his aptitude and skill with the ball. This man had been slowly warming up to Kashi for weeks. He has become increasingly complimentary of Kashi before finally remarking how pretty he is, and that he has a very girly face and a slim, girly build. The man even says Kashi isn't a boy, but a 'tomboy.' Kashi, enraged and fearful, kicks his soccer ball in the man's face and runs away. He vows that he will never be thought of as 'small and girly' again and, as he is embarrassed, he tells no one of his experience.

Late June-August 2005

Kashi vows to never be thought of as 'girly' again after his encounter in the park. He vows to make himself as big and 'boylike' as possible. As a result he quits the soccer team and joins a peewee football team. He begins to gorge himself unmercifully to increase his size.

Tuesday, June 21, 2005

-Kashi turns eleven years old.

August 2005

-Kashi begins Sixth Grade (Middle School)

-Willow begins First Grade

August 2005- May 2006

Kashi's weight continues to climb rapidly as he is exposed to the larger portions and greater selection of the Middle School Cafeteria.

Wednesday December 21, 2005

-Willow turns six years old

**2006**

Wednesday, June 21, 2006

-Kashi turns twelve years old.

August 2006

-Kashi begins Seventh Grade.

-Willow begins Second Grade

September 2006

-Kashi has swollen to an incredible weight. He is not losing weight as he unusually does and Banyan becomes even more concerned than ever after Kashi finds Willow's secret stash of money when he causes her book shelf to fall over. He blows sixty dollars on food and spends an afternoon mindlessly stuffing himself. A furious Banyan catches him and diverts his allowance to Willow until he has repaid his little sister.

Thursday December 21, 2006

-Willow turns seven years old

**2007**

Friday, April 20, 2007

-Kashi and his equally heavy and ravenous friend Justin stay the night at Kashi's house. The pair devour almost every scrap of food in the house between them and make an incredible mess in the process while Kashi's mother is away. Banyan is at her wits end with what to do with him.

May 2007-August 2007

-Banyan enrolls Kashi at the local YMCA. Kashi loves the place. He travels to the facilities at the YMCA using his skateboard practically every day that he can. He enters basketball programs, a soccer league, uses the swimming pool and even joins a few weight training courses that he is able to qualify for due to his age. Playing sports, working out and the fact that Kashi is going through puberty do wonders for his physique. He goes from being fat, but exuberant, to generally muscular and athletic.

Thursday, June 21, 2007

-Kashi turns thirteen years old.

August 2007

-Kashi begins Eighth Grade. His class mates are astounded at his physical transformation from fat to being the only kid in his class with abs. He signs up to participate on the JV football team.

-Willow begins Fourth Grade, skipping Third Grade on the recommendation of the school.

Friday December 21, 2007

-Willow turns eight years old.

**2008**

Saturday, June 21, 2008

-Kashi turns fourteen years old.

Friday, July 4, 2008

-Banyan catches Kashi having sex with a neighborhood girl in his room. She threatens him by saying she will make him join the marines if he gets a girl pregnant. She will make this threat numerous more times.

Monday, July 7, 2008

-Banyan makes Kashi attend a seminar at the health clinic on proper condom use, the threats of STDs and pregnancy in an attempt to deter his libido. The tactic fails. Banyan does, however, give him a pack of condoms and makes sure he knows how to get more from the free clinic as she is, at heart, a realist.

August 2008

-Kashi begins his Freshman Year of High School

-Willow begins Fifth Grade

Monday, August 25, 2008

-Kashi and his friends sign up to be on the High School Football team. Out of the three of them, only Kashi is selected as a first string player as a Cornerback. He also sets his mind to play on the school's soccer team in the spring.

Sunday December 21, 2008

-Willow turns nine years old

**2009**

February-May 2009

-Kashi's first year of High School Soccer. He is made a Center Forward and he excels at the position.

Sunday, June 21, 2009

-Kashi turns fifteen years old.

August 2009

-Kashi begins his Sophomore Year of High School. Kashi again signs up for the football team and well as the Soccer and Baseball teams in the spring, where he becomes known as a power hitter.

-Willow begins Sixth Grade (Middle School)

Early November 2009

-Willow comes to her mother she gives her mom the three hundred dollars she has 'saved' up and asks her mother to get a new computer for her on Black Friday as a combined Christmas and birthday present. She and Banyan camp out during the sale to get a good deal on a bundle.

Monday December 21, 2009

-Willow turns ten years old.

**2010**

Febuary 2010

-Willow finishes a program she started at the beginning of the school year. She leaves bots on the school server that she can route control of to the house. Now she only needs to collect or drop off data when at school. This ends her staying after school.

Monday, June 21, 2010

-Kashi turns sixteen years old.

August 2010

-Kashi begins his Junior Year of High School. His popularity increases further as he becomes known not only as a jock, but as a stand up guy who won't suffer anyone else being put down or bullied in his presence.

-Willow begins Seventh Grade

Tuesday December 21, 2010

-Willow turns eleven years old.

**2011**

Tuesday, June 21, 2011

-Kashi turns seventeen years old.

August 2011

-Kashi begins his Senior Year of High School

-Willow begins Eighth Grade

Wednesday December 21, 2011

-Willow turns twelve years old.

**2012**

Friday, June 1st, 2012

-Kashi after having a horrible day, ends up in the wrong place during a shooting. Kashi takes the two bullets to the chest while shielding another person. He unexpectedly gains Solar exaltation rather than a trip to the morgue.

Thursday. June 21. 2012

-Kashi turns eighteen years old.

August 2012

-Kashi begins his First year at UCLA.

-Willow begins Ninth Grade.


End file.
